


Blurted out

by Difi



Category: GTAV, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i just want them to be happy sometimes, might get a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Difi/pseuds/Difi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of all the weird stuff i write about these old dudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarrassment

Everything was still, the mansion is unusually quiet. Upstairs, trevor stared at michael, awed expression on his face. He pulled on michael's shirt collar, stopping his movement.

"What did you just say?" He said, slightly out of breath.

Michael's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "I-i didnt say anythin" michael muttered, avoiding the gaze of the man below him. Several seconds passed between them, michaels arms began to burn from holding his body up for so long.

Trevor snorted "alright Mr.Sex God"


	2. used car

Being married to trevor is surprisingly easy, Michael expected it to be a hassle like buying a used car. Honestly He thought they'd either get a quickie divorce or just kill eachother.

But nothing has really changed between them besides the new wedding bands that never left their fingers. Michael remembers trevor mentioning that he only ever took his off when things were gonna get _messy_.He liked to imagine trevor in an alley telling some unlucky asshole he was about to beat to a pulp to hold on a sec because he had to take his wedding ring off first. It really warmed his heart.

To his surprise the divorce had actually brought his family closer. His children already had their own lives, his wife was better off as his friend, and he was okay with that. He loves Amanda and he always will but their marriage was falling apart, they tried to make it work but after awhile Michael's inability to let trevor go really took it's toll.

Trevor says he didn't move in but his toothbrush and a pipe or two did migrate into the mansion. After awhile some clothes joined the mix, and after Michael found a sniper rifle in the hall closet he decided that yeah, trevor you totally moved in.

They fought, of course they did...thats just how their relationship worked. Trevor would insult his looks or bring up his retirement, michael would jab at trevor's meth addiction or his inability to grow up. They've had to separate on couple occasions after exchanging a few too many punches.

Once michael left his phone inside while he relaxed by the pool, trevor had called him about twenty times. Trevor threw him and a deck chair into the pool, yelling at him from the edge about being worried and that he's got nothing else to do so why the fuck wasn't he answering the fucking phone!

Trevor's nicknames now include mr. Phillips and lover, baby is thrown in if he's feeling extra sweet. He'd be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter whenever michael summoned him using babe instead of his name.

They relished in the fact that they didn't have to hide anymore...Trevor was never good at being discreet anyway. Michael has lost count of how many times he's heard a loud "ew guys get room!" when he and trevor thought the house was empty and decided to get a little intimate.

One afternoon he had trevor sitting on the island in the kitchen, michael pulled his body between his partner's legs. Trevor's expert hands held him in place as they kissed, after a minute they started roaming lower and lower until Tracey walked into the kitchen with her eyes locked on her phone. When she looked up she did a double take, almost dropping her phone onto the tile. Michael will never forget the horror in her eyes.

 Trevor has TPI and michael has his dream job at the studio. They were content and Michael wanted it to stay that way. Michael de santa is gonna spend his retirement with his dress wearing husband making mediocre movies for hopefully a long time to come.


	3. New guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to incorporate my gtav online character into a fic.... So here we go. I totally changed her name tho

His keys jingled in his pocket as he climbed out of his sedan. He really needed to take those stupid dollar sign rims off. he spotted the bodhi straight away the red color making it stick out like a cold sore.

Why was trevor here? Michael had received a text yesterday saying that he had some important TPI business and he hadn't expected him back on such short notice.

The mansion seemed empty at first glance but michael could see that there was a presence in the kitchen.

'Trevor?'

'Yeah, we're in here mikey.'

We? Who was with him? Michael was on the defensive immediately, he inched slowly into the kitchen.

Trevor was sitting on the island facing a woman sitting on the floor with her back leaned against the wall. She looked hispanic with curly hair that was braided to make it look like a mohawk, she looked up at him and waved slightly.

'Hey sweetheart' trevor said before raising his beer bottle up to his mouth.

'Uh hey, who's your friend?'

'Michael-gabriella, gabriella-michael' trevor introduced them

'Hey' michael greeted nervously, gabriella leaned against the wall and greeted back. Michael walked around the island and sat in one of the chairs there.

'gabs here is a new employee of mine' trevor gestured to the her with his beer bottle.

Michael had to admit he was surprised, he didn't think trevor actually hired people. This girl looked pretty normal, a bit quiet but normal. She was attractive too, her blond hair went well with her skin tone and those the tights she was wearing accented her lower body strength. He had to admit her style was a little weird (who wears a suit jacket and dress shirt with tights and sneakers?) but it suited her.

'So uh how'd you guys meet?' Michael asked Trevor smiled 'you better grab yourself a beer baby cuz this gonna be a long story'

___________

The story actually wasn't that long, trevor had basically said she was a regular at the vanilla unicorn and after she tried and failed to seduce him they began to talk and found out they both had similar interests. After a copious amount of booze trevor had recruited her and here they are.

Michael was actually really impressed with trevor's social skills, he would have to apologize later for ever doubting his prowess in friendship making.

_______

Trevor talked about gabriella a lot, about how she was so reliable and how she always got the job done. It was getting annoying but michael was happy that he finally found someone other than him to rely on. It meant trevor didn't have to go out as much anymore which had its own set of benefits


	4. Acquired skill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so terrible and it took me waaaay too long to write. Im so sorry i need prompts so shoot me an ask beastba3.tumblr.com

Sounds of hurried button smashing echoed through the large halls of the mansion. Jimmy and michael sat on the living room couch. Michael was leaned forward, clutching the controller tightly and yelling obscenities at his son.

"oooh you asshole!"

"You gotta step up your game pop, you fucking suck"

Jimmy was completely relaxed, confidence radiated from his person. Nobody could beat yung jizzy at his own game. Jimmy's character climbed up some stairs and pulled out a sniper rifle.

He slowly aimed at michael.

"Where are you?" Michael said spinning the camera around Jimmy couldn't wait any longer, he snickered and pulled the trigger.

"RIGHTEOUS" the announcer called out as the kill-cam played.

"What the fuck jim!" Michael yelled, raising the controller from it's previous spot on his lap. He scowled at his son's laughter.

"Pop your total shit at this game, I really don't know what you expected."

"Well I didn't expect that!" He said pointing at the screen with his hand holding the controller. During another round the pair heard the door being unlocked but didn't pay it much mind. Trevor sauntered in and did a quick, half hearted wave as he walked down the steps into the living room.

"Hey kids" he said, obviously relaxed, his voice took its natural gravelly form without a hint of aggression or unnecessary volume.Both Michael and jimmy were too engrossed in the game to notice the greeting.

Trevor stood there watching the game, his eyes switching between the screen and the players.

"Dad your aiming is shit, how are you even a criminal?"

"This isn't the same thing jimmy" michael yelled, turning his controller as if that would help his aim. Michael's character was sprinting through abandoned buildings, trying to get away from jimmy's relentless gunfire. Michael died once again. As the stats popped up on the screen, he finally noticed trevor's presence.

"Oh, hey T how long have you been there?" Michael sat back, leaning into the cushions of the couch. Trevor shifted his weight onto his hip "long enough to watch your son suck out the last bit of your waining masculinity" Michael made a face.

"oh,like you'd be any better" he said sarcastically. Trevor walked over and fell between the pair "id do better than you, that was pathetic" he grabbed a controller and gestured to his nephew to start the game.

Jimmy smiled, it was _on_ like donkey fucking kong.

___________

Trevor was actually good.

Jimmy was leaned forward, his forehead creased in concentration. Fuck, he was really good whats happening?

Jimmy's character is sprinting through a forest, his camera spinning wildly. He couldn't find trevor and he didn't believe in looking on your opponents screen, in his mind that is the lowest of the low. He repeated praises in his mind, he was amping himself up. He could not lose this match against his crazy uncle (or other dad? Jimmy really did not feel like doing the math right now.)

After about an hour and a half of insults and incoherent yelling the match was over. Both players stared at the screen as the stats loaded. Large red numbers popped up on the screen.

72-50 was the score jimmy's mouth hung open, He was so fucking close!

"Hah I told you asshole!" trevor yelled, he got up and threw his controller at jimmy and jogged out the door while whooping loudly. Jimmy and michael sat on the couch, still spooked from trevor's outburst.

Michael sighed and hefted himself off the couch and walked towards the door. He looked outside and saw that the bodhi was gone. "Fuck he got too riled up" michael groaned and tied the drawstring on his robe and slipped into his vans.

"Hey jim I gotta go find him, you okay stayin' here?" Jimmy still sat on the couch, motionless. "Uh, yeah dad im fine"

Michael grabbed his keys and shut the door.

Jimmy stared at the score on the screen. He needed to practice more... _ **fuck**_.


End file.
